


Love Bites (And So Do I)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a dick, F/F, Suggestive Themes, Vampire!Blake, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake’s Hunger grows during a horrific blizzard that leaves her unable to hunt her usual targets, Yang, torn by seeing her beloved suffer, makes a offer.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267





	Love Bites (And So Do I)

Yang stares in desperate worry at the sight of her girlfriend laid curled up in their bed, eyes shifting back and forth from their usual beautiful amber to pitch black. She was paler than usual, her usually sheathed claws digging into the mattress as she bares her elongated fangs in pain, all while the blizzard outside rages on.

It had been forty-five days of this and it was clear that the vampire was suffering.

“Baby.” Yang croons gently as she lays down beside her, heart wrenching as Blake curls in on herself. “You need to feed-“

“I’m not feeding off of you.” Blake growls, her fangs flashing furiously, pained tears falling from her eyes. Her long dark hair was in tangles, her button down shirt falling carelessly open around her heaving chest. “I’m not going to _bite the woman I love.”_

“Blake, it’s not like you can go out hunting in that fucking storm and even if you could, how far would you really get like this?” Yang’s voice remains firm, yet gentle as she brushes Blake’s hair back from her head, her throat growing thick at the pain in her love’s eyes. “Baby, please. I don’t want to lose you.”

“What if- what if I lose control?” Blake whimpers, her eyes shifting from black back to terrified gold. “That’s- that’s how Adam turned me. What if I do the same to you?”

“He turned you because that’s what he wanted to do. You don’t want that for me. You won’t lose control, Blake. You may be a vampire but you’re not a mindless animal.” Yang murmurs as she presses her forehead to Blake’s own, frowning at the cold sweat that grew there. “I trust you.”

“ _Fuck.”_ Blake whimpers, leaning into Yang and staring up at her. “Are you sure this is what you want? I can’t- I’m not going to do this without hearing you say it, Yang.”

“Yes, Blake. I want you to feed off of me. I can’t lose you. Not when there’s something I can do about it.” Yang says confidently, watching as Blake’s eyes dart hungrily down to her neck. “Don’t make me beg, Blake.”

Blake grits her teeth and finally… she nods. Yang quickly unbuttones her shirt, allowing free access to her neck. It isn’t the first time she had exposed herself to Blake, and it’s certainly not the first time she’s watched the way Blake silently worships her, but this is a whole new level of trust and vulnerability. Something new and terrifying and, if she’s being honest with herself, thrilling.

“If I lose control, you need to stop me.” Blake says suddenly, sitting up and reaching over to her bedside drawers and pulling out, of all things, a wooden stake. “I don’t care about what it is you have to do… but I can’t live an eternity knowing that I killed you.”

“Like I said… you’re not a mindless animal, Blake. You’re a person, with a soul and a heart. Who loves so deeply and passionately.” Yang takes the stake and places it on her bedside table before cupping Blake’s jaw lovingly, her thumbs brushing her cheeks tenderly. “You’re not a monster, no matter how hard he tried to turn you into one. You kept your soul. I can tell.”

“I love you.” Blake whispers, amber swallowing black as she gazes at Yang with a level of adoration and devotion that always leaves Yang feeling a little breathless. 

“I love you too. Now… uh… how does this work, exactly?” She asks, feeling slightly nervous as she lowers a sleeve off her shoulder and rubbing her neck. “Do you just… go for it?”

“If you were just one of the degenerates that I hunt… yes.” Blake murmurs, as she gently guides Yang onto her back and tenderly brushes her hair behind her ears, eyes gentle and warm as she kisses her nose. “But you’re not. You’re my girlfriend and I’m going to make this as pleasant as I can… considering the fact that I’m about to bite open your throat.”

“... kinky.”

“I- seriously?” Blake blinks down at her, irritation showing through the love and pain in her eyes. “I’m trying to make this as pleasant as possible and you bring _that_ into it?”

“Sorry.” Yang chuckles, smirking slightly when Blake hides a smile. “But you love me.”

“I do, you crude dork.” Blake sighs, just before she curls in on herself as a wave of pain strikes her. “ _Fuck._ Fuck Adam for doing this to me!” She hisses furiously, eyes welling up with pained and frustrated tears. “I _hate_ this.”

“Shhhh. I know, baby. I know.” Yang leans up to kiss Blake’s mouth, soft and sweet, before laying back down. “Okay. Do it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Blake. Do it.”

* * *

Blake already knows that her eyes have shifted from gold to black by the way Yang smiles at her, closing her eyes and tilting her head to expose her neck. Blake can already feel the Hunger growing worse and she silently curses Adam for turning her, for becoming her Infector. But he was gone, driven out of his own castle by Blake herself when she had grown strong enough to fight him. She knows he’ll come back but hopefully, by that time… she’ll be ready for him. But for now… 

“You’re more than I deserve.” Blake murmurs into Yang’s ear, despite the Hunger rattling at the bars of its cage viciously. She ignores it. She is not a bloodthirsty animal. She is not like _him._ “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Inside and out?”

“Aw, you’re going to make me blush.”

It’s enough to make Blake snort with amusement, the undignified sound should have ruined the moment but when Yang curls her hands around Blake’s waist and squeezes affectionately, Blake can only feel a sense of fond exasperation, rather than genuine irritation.

“Good. You’re gorgeous when you blush.” Blake presses a gentle kiss to Yang’s neck, feels the way her pulse jumps against her lips and bites back the urge to bite her there and then. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, baby.” Yang says softly into her ear, sending a shiver down Blake’s spine. “Bite me.”

But Blake doesn’t. Not right away. She takes a moment to nuzzle against her girlfriend’s skin, planting soft, chaste kisses to her neck before drawing a surprised squeal from her as she alines her open mouth over Yang’s neck, sharp fangs lightly grazing her skin as Yang’s hands reach up to grip at her shoulders. She waits, waits for Yang to change her mind, waits for her to wrench away… but instead, Yang squeezes her reassuringly and Blake finally sinks her teeth into her neck and feeds.

She doesn’t feed for long, too scared of bringing harm to the woman she loves to take more. Instead, she only consumes enough to fight off the hunger for another week, giving her enough time to go hunting. She hums once against Yang’s neck as her nails dig into Blake’s shoulders, a small whimper leaving her as Blake pulls away to lick at her wound. 

“It’s times like these when I’m glad vampiric saliva has advanced healing properties.” Blake murmurs, sitting up and frowning in concern at Yang, who gazes back at her with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I take too much?” Blake asks worriedly, running a thumb carefully over the two circular marks she had left. 

“I’m fine.” Yang laughs softly, grinning goofily up at her. “I didn’t know that your targets get a shot of adrenaline when you bite them.”

“My targets never get to feel that adrenaline. You know I hunt the lowest of the low.” Blake shrugs, wiping the blood from her mouth and quirking a brow when Yang watches her with a small smirk. “What?”

“So… I’m special, huh?”

“Yes. You’re special.” Blake chuckles as she stands and stretches out her body, quickly heading to their bathroom as she talks over her shoulder. “Now stay there, sweetheart. I need to take care of you.”

She snorts at the amused laugh that Yang gives before grabbing a damp cloth and a glass of water before returning to Yang. She carefully cleans the blood away before helping her change into a clean shirt, purposely ignoring the smug grin Yang keeps shooting at her as she rubs her fingers over the bruise developing on her neck. 

“Ugh. You’re insufferable.” She mutters as she hands Yang the glass of water and supports her weight, huffing when Yang leans against her with a pleased sounding hum. 

“You just admitted that I’m the only one who’s ever gotten to experience _that._ Excuse me for feeling a little smug.” Yang leans her head back to grin at her for a beat before it softens and she leans up to kiss Blake’s jaw. “Thank you for letting me do this. I couldn’t watch you suffer anymore.”

“I should be thanking you, darling.” Blake murmurs lovingly into Yang's ears, before she presses a kiss to Yang’s temple. “I only hope that you never have to do this again.”

“Yeah.” Yang sighs softly, as she curls into Blake’s side and nuzzles her way into the crook of her neck. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I know. I’m sorry, baby.”

“I’m tired.” Yang mumbles softly, kissing Blake’s neck. “Do I have to stay awake or…?”

“No. It’s safe for you to sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

“Cool.” Yang snuggles closer to her, humming happily when Blake lays them down and pulls the blanket over them. She rests her head over Blake’s chest and chuckles softly as Blake’s heart begins to hammer against her ear. “See? I told you that you kept your heart and soul.”

“Of course I did.” Blake whispers as Yang begins to doze off, nuzzling against the fingers that card through her hair. 

_“They were always meant to beat for you, sweetheart.”_


End file.
